Rey and The Raven
by Jeditimelord26
Summary: So yeah, this is my first Star Wars fic xD i hope you guys enjoy.


Rey felt the rays of the island sun stir her gently out of her peaceful sleep. Stretching slightly, she cracked one eye open too see her father sleeping peacefully in his cot on the other side of the room. Yawning she got up and stretched her back and made her way too the door.

She wasnt half way out the door when she heard her fathers sleepy voice called out too her.

"Where are you off too this early?"

Rey smirked and turned around saying, "Just going too watch the sunrise Dad."

Luke nodded while stifling a yawn.

"Dont go far. As soon as I can get up I'm starting on breakfest then we will do our lessons for today."

Rey went over too his cot and leaned down and pecked him on his bearded cheek.

"Yes sir."

Luke chuckled softly, "I'm your father, not your commander. Go on now, I'll call you when our food is ready."

Rey nodded and trotted outside and took her place on her favorite rock that overlooked the sea. She has only been here for a few months but she loves it. She loves how the sun reflects off the water each morning. She loves watching the sea birds fish. She loves everything about it.

She had been so lost in watching the sun rise that she didnt feel something prod her arm, but the second time she felt it poked her harder and she looked looked down too see a raven staring at her with its head cocked too the side curiously.

Rey cocked a eyebrow, "Hello there."

The raven cawed then hopped on her knee then cawed again.

Rey couldnt stop herself from giggling at the bird, she reached her hand slowly out too it too stroke its glossy feathers but stopped as it eyed her hand suspiciously then reached out and nipped at her fingers gently allowing her too pet it.

She watched as the bird closed its eyes and crooned softly enjoying the attention.

"So I take it we're friends now then?" Rey asked the bird.

It opened its eyes and cawed loudly then hopped on her shoulder and nipped at her gently.

Rey giggled, reaching up too pat the bird on the head. She then had the sneaking suspicion that she was being watched and turned back too the house and saw her father who was watching the scene from the doorway with a grin ghosting across his face.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Luke snorted and came down the walk way and joined her.

"Long enough too see that you have befriended the local wild life." he said adjusting his robes and sat beside her, gesturing too the content raven sitting on her shoulder.

"Are they always this friendly?" she asked.

Luke shrugged.

"Sometimes. It just depends on the bird. I think its safe too say this one has all but adopted you."

Rey laughed, "No kidding." she says feeling the birds beak nip at her ear gently. Rey leaned against her fathers shoulder and laced her fingers through his calused ones.

Luke squeezed his daughters hand gently, "I need to get started on breakfast. Can you two behave until then?"

Rey snorted, "I wont make any promises Dad."

Luke chuckled and lovingly pressed a kiss too her forehead.

"I'll leave you too it then." he said giving her hand a final squeeze and with a grunt he gets too his feet and goes back too their dwelling.

Rey and her new friend spend the rest of their time in silence watching the sea birds swoop down and snag fish. Soon her fathers voice comes from the house.

"Rey! Breakfast!"

Getting too her feet and careful not too disturb the bird she makes her way too the house and is greeted by the smell of fried eggs and grilled fish. Mouth watering and stomach growling she sees that Luke has already set her plate out and sits at the table and is about too take the first bite when her father pops her hand with a wooden spoon.

She yelped and sends a glare at Luke who gives her a knowing smirk.

"The bird stays outside and you need to wash up." he said gesturing too the bird still on her shoulder with the spoon.

Defeated, she pushes back from the table and goes back outside and removes the protesting raven and places it on the ground.

"I'll see if i can bring you back some scraps." she says stroking its feathered head the bird caws and watches her curiously. She then turns and goes back in and proceeds to scrub her hands in the stone basin and then sits at the table where her father was waiting patiently for her.

"I dont think I need too tell you that wild ravens shouldnt be kept as pets do I?" Luke said between bites of fish.

Rey shook her head.

"No Dad. But its the closest thing too a pet I have ever had."

Luke reached across the table and patted her hand.

"I understand that dear, you may be companions with the bird, but dont bring it into the house again."

Rey smiled softly, "Yes si-" Luke gave her a mock stern look before she could get the rest of her sentence out.

"Dont even think about it kid."

Rey shot him a mischievous grin then said, "Sir." then took a bite of her fish.

Luke groaned, Rey laughed.

"The only reason I do it is because I love you."

Luke shook his head, "Making me feel old is a funny way of showing it."

Rey snorted.

"Dad, you are old."

Luke stifled a laugh, "Sixty-five isnt old Rey. Besides I'm more than capable of kicking your tail in our sparing matches."

Rey had a hard time from keeping the smile from spreading across her face, she loved teasing her father and he loved too give it right back.

"Mhmm.."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Finish your food so we can start your lessons."

Rey nodded silent and finished what was left and set aside scraps for the raven, who was perched on a rock with its head tucked under its wing asleep. She prodded it gently and with a startled squawk awoke abruptly then spied the fried pieces of egg that Rey had placed in front of it then happily began wolfing them down.

Luke watched her feed the bird with a look of mild disgust as the it finished the last bit of egg and started on the bits of fish. Rey gave the bird a final pat and joined her father at the steps that lead down too the beach.

Rey saw the look that seemed plastered too her fathers face, "Whats that look for?"

Luke shook his head slightly.

"Its good to know my child condones cannibalism."

Rey buries her face in her hands with a groan.

"Oh please.." she said between her fingers.

Luke snorts and starts the trek down too the beach, "Come on now, I'd like too make it down there before the tide comes in." he calls over his shoulder, Rey follows behind him and together they make the long walk down too the beach making small talk along the way.

Within half a hour they made it too the beach, Luke and Rey rested for a few minuets before they began their lesson.

"So what are we doing today?" Rey asked, Luke gestured for her too sit.

"Same as we have been doing. Meditate then saber drills." he responded sitting cross legged beside her, "Then we will start with Force training afterwards as a cool down."

Rey was silent as she relaxed her mind and closed her eyes and focused on the oncoming lesson. They meditated for the next thirty minuets until Luke brought Rey out of her trance.

"Take your position." he instructed, and Rey got too her feet as Luke walked a few feet away from her. She waited with her hand on the hilt and unhooked it from her belt and with a hiss igniting the blue blade as Luke removed his robe and ignited his weapon.

"Begin."

And with that both father and daughter rush forward, Luke brought his saber over his head and brought it down. Rey blocked it with perfect precision keeping her movement as fluid as possible.

She side stepped and went too block another blow but was too slow and it earned her a burn across her arm. Rey stopped with a hiss and massaged the small burn on her arm.

"Focus baby..Feel the force surround you. Listen too it guide you." Luke coaxed gently.

Rey nodded and closed her eyes and opened herself up too the Force and was instantly at peace, keeping her eyes closed she sensed her fathers movement towards her and blocked each one of his blows one after another perfectly.

"Very good Rey." Luke said proudly but stopped the session and stepped forward taking her arm gently and inspecting the small burn with worried eyes.

"Dad, I'm fine. Its not like you did it on purpose." she said slowly taking her arm out of his grip, "I expect these kinds of things too happen."

Luke scowled, "I should still be more careful."

Rey shook her head dismissively.

"Dad." she said taking his hands in hers, "Accidents happen." she said pressing a kiss too his knuckles, Luke smiled lovingly at his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Lets keep it going then. Remember too focus. Let the force guide every move you make."

Rey stepped away from her father and ignited her blade once again and waited.

All at once Luke ignited his saber with a hiss and aimed a blow at Rey who blocked it and rolled too one side and caught her fathers ankles in between her feet and jerked her body to the right causing him too land hard on his back in the sand knocking the wind out of him.

Luke lay on his back and tried too draw air into his lungs, Rey grew worried but that soon disappeared when she heard Luke begin too laugh softly.

"Are you ok?" she asked feeling laughter starting to bubble up inside her chest.

Luke nodded and sat up still chuckling, "I'm fine, that little move of yours was impressive."

Rey laughed with him, "You did say focus."

Luke sat up and rubbed his neck with his metal hand and gave her a proud smile, "That you did. I'm very proud of you Rey." he pats her arm and they both get too their feet, brushing sand off themselves as they go,"You want too keep going or should we move on too the next lesson?"

"Lets move on. And maybe if your up too it we can do this again later." she said clipping her saber too her belt.

"Alright then..Lets start with your force exercise. Follow me."

Rey followed Luke too a rocky part of the beach, Rey watched him sit cross legged in the sand and out of the corner of her eye she sees a medium sized stone rise from the sand and make its way toward the water, it hit the water with a loud plop.

"Now its your turn." he said patting the sand next too him, "Reach out with the force and bring the stone back too the surface." he instructed and watched patiently.

Rey closed her eyes and soon she felt the calming sensation of the Force engulf her. Stretching out her hand she prodded the water feeling for vibrations that were sent too her by the force and soon she located the stone. She clenched her fist slightly and turned her hand skyward feeling the tremor as the stone budged but didnt surface. She felt a slight twinge of annoyance but didnt loose focus.

"Dont get frustrated Rey..You can do this baby, Your almost there. Concentrate." Luke coached her.

Rey didnt respond but gave it everything she had and soon the stone came too the surface and Rey let it fall too the sand gently, Rey turned too look at her father who was beaming and engulfed in a triumphant hug, Rey yelped then wrapped her arms around her fathers neck.

"Your going to make a wonderful Jedi."

Rey pulled away from his embrace and smiled up at him, "You really think so?"

Luke nodded proudly, "There's no doubt in my mind that you will be."

Rey could feel the tears prick her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her father.

"I love you, Dad."

Luke strokes his daughters hair with his good hand, "And I love you. More than you can ever know."

Rey responds by kissing his cheek.

They were brought out of the moment when a caw rang out about their heads, Rey released Luke and turned her head skyward and followed the raven landed a few feet away from them and hopped over too were the pair were standing.

Rey knelt down and caressed the birds head gently, " I was wondering were you went off too."

Luke scoffed, "Digesting its friends more than likely."

Rey couldnt stop herself from laughing, "Would you stop it." she said slapping his arm playfully.

Luke smirked and pulled his daughter into a one armed hug.

"Not on your life kid"

Ok..So this was my first attempt at writing anything Star Wars related. I like how this came out and I'm rather pleased with it. But for some reason I couldnt go back and fix the spelling errors throughout the story. Anyway i hope you guys enjoy it :)


End file.
